


Heart

by kashmir



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-01
Updated: 2003-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not sure if I like this fic or not. Came out of left field on me the night after I watched 'Hanging By A Moment' and demanded to be written. I've been tweaking it ever since. Just a short, drabble-like piece from Peyton's POV as she's drawing the giant chalk heart with the number three in it on the river side court. Also, I didn't get this beta-ed… forgive any mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

He's my heart.

I can't fool myself into thinking anything else. I finally had to admit it to myself. It took him almost getting killed to realize how deeply he's imbedded... In me. In my life.

But I have to ask myself, just what the hell kind of person am I? The one person who's taken up residence in my heart is lying in a coma in a hospital bed.

And where am I? About as far from that tableau as possible.

It just... Hurts too much. Physically. To see him like that... Every fiber of my being aches. I think even my eyelashes are hurting.

He's in me.

In my mind.

My heart.

Maybe even my soul.

And I can't tell him. Not even sure if I can.

Not right now. Not really. Maybe not ever. Not directly.

He's with my best friend and the feelings I have for him are about three hundred different kinds of wrong.

But I still feel them.

So I do what I can.

What I do best.

Draw.

This one corny, lame saying keeps circling in my head as I draw at the river side court.

'You may be number three in the program, Lucas Scott, but you're number one in our hearts.'

Brooke's, Keith's, Haley's, Karen's... probably even Whitey's.

In my heart.

Because he is my heart.


End file.
